Computed Axial Tomography (CAT or CT) scan and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) technologies provide detailed 2-dimensional cross-sectional images or “slices” of the human body. The 2-dimensional slices are viewable by clinicians and a diagnosis can be made.
Of more usefulness to clinicians is the provision of computed 3-dimensional images of the human body.
CAT/CT and MRI equipment is highly specialised and the digital output of each “slice” is typically provided in proprietary digital image format for use by the manufacturers image manipulation software and hardware to produce 2-dimensional and computed 3-dimensional representations for display on a screen constructed “slices” produced by the CAT/CT and MRI equipment. These images are referred to as solid-form images and can be made to depict bones, ligaments, blood vessels, muscles and tendons according to various settings available on the imaging equipment.
Each set of images typically only depicts the stationary condition of the part of the patient being examined.
Thus, analysis of the information provided by such images can only provide a limited part of the clinical basis for a diagnosis as to the problem or abnormality associated with the scanned body part.
The discussion herein providing some background to the invention is intended to facilitate a better understanding of the invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgment or admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge as of the priority date of the application.
The invention described in this specification provides a means and method for the visualisation of information generated by current CAT/CT and MRI equipment. This will enable more accurate and “what if” manipulation of the digital image of a 3-dimensional representation of the scanned body part so as to improve the accuracy of diagnosis by the clinician. It will also improve the probability of the success of planned corrective surgery via manipulation of the three-dimensional representation and analysis of the resultant movement.